1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to isolators, and more particularly, to isolators using capacitive isolation techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a need for communication links that provide good isolation at a low cost. For example, typical digital links within power conversion products provide a short delay of less than 20 ns. Isolation between the input and output of power conversion products is typically in the range of 2,500-5,000 V. Existing solutions for providing isolation links include the use of magnetic pulse couplers, magnetic resistive couplers, capacitive couplers and optical couplers. Other isolation functions include control of high voltage circuitry. Improved methods for providing isolation over communication links, for use within, e.g., power supply components and other applications, would be desirable.